


Look at You

by sleapyGazelle



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Books)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccami in the following prompt: Person A accidentally kicks their pet's ball over the fence in their backyard. Person A tries to climb the fence into Person B's yard to fetch it. Person A gets caught by Person B and silliness occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainingWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/gifts).



Camicazi stood restlessly on the grass, untidy blonde hair glinting in the moonlight. "No, no, Stormfly," she scolded, as the beautiful golden mood dragon dropped another spoon at her feet. "We're supposed to be looking for _treasure_! Not utensils!"

The Vikings were all gathered at The Thing, the annual inter-tribe meeting. It was the first night there, and in the morning Camicazi had to accompany her mother, Big Boobied Bertha, Chief of the Bog Burglars, to some important speech. So really, she should be long asleep. But Stormfly had been restlessly hopping around on Camicazi's legs. So here she was, trying to work out the hunting dragon's excess energy. But once she was the open air, she'd gotten invested in the treasure hunting, because coming back with anything short of jewels would ruin her perfect record.

"All metal smells the same to dragons," drawled Stormfly daintily, batting her lashes gracefully. "Humans are so strange in what they value." She suddenly perked up. "Oh! I see something." And she flew off in a rush, diving out of Camicazi's view. A moment later, she was flying back with a large horned helmet. Based on her erratic flapping, it was rather heavy, and the little dragon was turning a pleased pink color, as she approached. She made to coolly toss the weight to her mistress, but overshot, and the too-heavy oversize helmet flew over the wall behind Camicazi to land in the grass by one of the huts. The Hairy Hooligan campsite. Great.

"Ugh. _Stormfly_ ," she scolded, stomping over to the wall. With a reproachful look at the sheepish dragon who was now a deep crimson, she felt in the dark for footholds, and began scaling the wall. Before long, she made it to the top and swung her leg over to begin the descent. A young but confident voice caused her to freeze.

"Who goes there?"

"Only your worst nightmare," she called down, the challenge coming into her voice automatically. She leapt off the wall and onto the ground in a smooth tumble, her sword drawn before she even got go her feet to meet this new foe. She charged at the lanky figure whose face was obscured by the shade of the surrounding trees. The figure met her sword with a perfect parry of his own.

"Camicazi!" The surprise and warmth in his voice as he said her name were entirely familiar, even though its timbre was not.

"Hiccup?" She cautiously sheathed her sword but kept her hand on the hilt. She waited until he stepped out into the open before fully letting down her guard. "Hiccup! It _is_ you." She stepped closer to confirm her suspicions; and indeed, her nose was level with his sternum. "Look at you!" she grinned. "I leave you alone for three months and you shoot up another half-a-head. The height looks good on you."

He smiled back, and self-consciously ran his hand over the back of his head. He was about to dismiss her compliment – getting taller wasn't that big of a deal after all – but stopped himself just in time. He wasn't really used to compliments, except for specific begrudging ones about his swordfighting or quick thinking. But by this point, he was very accustomed to praise from _her_.

"Where's Toothless?" asked Stormfly at her casual best. But her pinkening hue gave her away. So she wasn't entirely immune to his attentions after all, Hiccup noted with amusement.

"Asleep, as you should be." His tone was questioning. He looked pointedly at the wall Camicazi had just jumped from, then back at her, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" She filled him in on the treasure hunt.

"You could have just asked for it back, Camicazi." He sounded exasperated but also amused. But he knew she couldn'tve. Everything was an adventure for her, from escaping prison to retrieving a helmet from ten feet away. "You said you set out to distract your dragon?" He let the question dangle.

"Yes, well I suppose I had some energy of my own to expel too." She spotted the glinting helmet a few feet away and went to pick it up. "Will you be at the chieftons' meeting tomorrow with your father?" Hiccup said that he would. "I'll see you in the morning then," she said brightly, and started climbing again.

"Oh for Thor's sake," said Hiccup, "you can just walk around!"

"And where's the fun in that?" Throwing him one last broad grin over her shoulder, she disappeared over the ledge. If he hadn't been listening for it, he wouldn't even have heard her perfectly nimble landing.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [sleapywolfwrites](https://sleapywolfwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
